Vehicular door unlocking devices permit unlocking of a vehicle in a variety of ways. Traditionally, metal hand-held keys have been used in vehicular locks while more modern methods include the use of an electronic key in which the vehicle establishes wireless communication with a hand-held fob upon a user pressing a fob unlock button. This method permits wireless unlocking of the vehicle doors when a user is a predetermined distance away from the vehicle. In other modern methods, a key fob retained within a pocket or purse automatically establishes wireless communication with the vehicle, thereby placing a vehicle door lock in unlock standby mode, when the fob enters a specific communication range of the vehicle. While such improvements in unlocking vehicle doors have proven satisfactory for their purposes, gaining entry to a vehicle has generally required the use of a user's hand to physically pull a vehicle door handle after the door has been unlocked. Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus and method for unlocking and opening a vehicle door that does not require the physical use of a hand.